


Just for a short while

by sudooku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sith Shenanigans, Sith slash, Slash, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudooku/pseuds/sudooku
Summary: It has been four years after Palpatine alias Sidious became the Sith-apprentice of Darth Plagueis. Sometimes he is even more than that. During a time of Plagueis' absence, young Sidious has much time to think about his new Sith life, not sensing the storm to be unleashed upon him soon.





	1. Loneliness and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darth+Videtur).
  * Inspired by [House of Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141901) by [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/pseuds/Darth_Videtur). 



> Prologue
> 
> This story is based upon a story of Darth Videtur: "House of Ghosts", a spin-off from James Luceno's Darth Plagueis-novel.
> 
> You don't have to read Darth Videtur's story or even the Darth Plagueis-novel before, in order to understand this my story.
> 
> Darth Videtur and I did agree, that we both will write such a spin-off-spin-off totally independently from each other.
> 
> Darth Videtur's twin spin-off is called "When there is no further need" and both can be read here on this board.
> 
> And now enjoy my story:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious is all alone at Aborah castle while Plagueis is absent for business. Actually this is a state, Sidious had yearned for weeks. But Sidious's loneliness will take the young Sith to something completely new - to something he never would have expected ever.

_Once upon a long long time in a galaxy far far away_

_In the year 61 BBY the Jedi have only a faint glimpse about, that the Sith do everything to rise from the dust of oblivion again. Since four years the young Naboo Palpatine, now secretly called Sidious, is the apprentice of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Plagueis. On the one hand the young man adheres to his obligations to the Youth Legislative Program, in order to build up an impeccable civil identity to lay the foundation for his later political carrier. On the other hand there are his liabilities towards his Sith master, who is demanding more and more of him – far more, than Palpatine did ever dream of, when the elderly Muun approached him in Theed four years ago._

1\. Loneliness and Expectations




It was quiet on Aborah castle, when Sidious sat in the library to do his Sith studies there. The library consisted of many in straight rows arranged shelves from dark Wroshyr wood, in which stood the old and new tomes of the surely biggest Sith library ever. Only the books. The Holocrons and other relics Darth Plagueis did keep in a special vault, whose key he always kept with himself. But it was not Sidious’ desire, to be unfaithful to his master. Not in this regard. The Muun would show him his collection soon enough in all peculiarities and he would let him learn with it. But now the read haired Naboo was after a book, in which to study his master interrupted him one time, in order to … that was not important now.

Important was, that he would have deciphered soon the secret about how to become immune towards the most poisons, given, he would retrieve all the petty ingredients necessary to brew that mixture, which the author, a Human like him, did praise as an all-healing device. Plagueis had mocked that his young apprentice could make a mistake during the mixing, which would cost his life. “A dead Sith is useless to the Order”, the forty-one years older Sith had said with raised index-finger. _‘…is not useful to me_ ’, Palpatine thought bitterly, when he remembered what came afterwards. The same admonishing index-finger did drill into his anus to explore …

But Palpatine didn’t want to think of this now, two years later. Plagueis was away and the library was his now. The homework given by his master he had done already. Just today liberty has arrived.

Actually.

Because today was his twenty-first birthday. Twenty-one. The magical number. The number he had yearned so much earlier on his home-planet. The age of maturity at Naboo. But twenty-one was only a number. A number with no meaning when he considered that he was a Sith apprentice. That he had vowed life-long allegiance to the Order of the Sith. For the promise, that the Force might break his chains and might free him. But only, when he had managed to kill his master, of course. And that could take several decades with a long-living Muun like Plagueis ...

But now delving into the book again!

“I’ll be away for a short while only”, did Plagueis say as a farewell in a tone, which did not indicate something dramatically extraordinary. That has been for a week. But that time four years ago, when Palpatine did kill his family on their family-ship, his master-to-be did consider exactly such a standard week for short. Short enough, to leave alone the young Naboo for seven long days after the dozen-fold murder on parents, siblings and guards. Seven endless days, until he condescended to bail him out of the fangs of the authorities of Chandrila in order to make him his apprentice. Now, naturally, this week could not be long enough. No annoying interruptions of the lecture, no mocking admonitions, no improper touches!

‘ _Worrt-poison! One of the strongest poisons at all_!’, Sidious read in the thick tome. Plagueis did tell him one year ago, that Darth Bane survived one poisoning attempt barely only. The founder of the Rule of the Two had been poisoned by a former Jedi woman named Gitany, who did not only pull him out of a crisis of creativity, but also did steal his heart. ‘ _Turncoat Jedi are the worst!’_ , Plagueis used to say contemptuously. ‘ _They are always trying to make everything to hundred-fifty percent and thus they cause more damage than they are of use. Especially in their new Order. That’s why I never ever would take a Jedi as apprentice!_ ’, the Dark Lord had ended his tirade. Sidious did feel flattered that time. At the same time he asked himself, why Bane did endure Gitanys intrigues such a long time at all. Did the emotional bond did hamper him for too long to get rid of this factor of risk?

Sidious decided this question to be unimportant right now. Far more important was that this mixture did also work against Worrt-poison. When one would swallow it in time, means two hours before the injection of the poison. But how could Bane have known two hours before, that his big love would two hours later …? The young Sith deduced, that Bane was to blame guilty for his mishap all by himself. He should not have carried on with that extraordinary beautiful black-haired green-eyed Ex-Jedi. Be it, that half of the Academy of Korriban did drool after her. At least Bane could choose his partner by himself. Whereas he, Palpatine, was not about to be poisoned, but regarding the other …

Suddenly it flashed up in his mind that the Zeltron, who did inaugurate him into the art of fellatio and other things connected to it during the last four months, did not appear in front of his eyes, not to speak about other body-parts for two weeks already. Plagueis did not deem it necessary within those four months to test Palpatine’s newly acquired abilities. He did still use the back-entrance of his apprentice. Though Sidious sometimes did smear some massage oil into his orifice, it was still hurting, when his master desired entrance thereafter. At least at the first thrust. The second one was paining a wee bit lesser.

Sidious pondered if Plagueis did know about his of oily preparation of a kind for this his pleasure. “ _A sith likes it rough and crude, not smooth and pampering!_ ” Again Sidious saw the extorting over-long greyish index-finger right before his blushed face, coated with something brown. Plagueis did not care in those situations about such side-effects. Did Plagueis intentionally overlook Sidious’ little oily helper, to keep his apprentice in mood, even if this mood was a rather bad one? Or did he enjoy this kind of smoother sex even? But Plagueis would never admit such. Like Sidious would never reveal, that from time to time he liked when his master chased him more or less involuntarily into his own orgasm. But Sidious was sure that Plagueis did feel when he had fun sometimes. His master did bask in it, when his apprentice tried desperately to conceal his mined out lust. That seemed to turn on Plagueis …

Unnerved Sidious put the thick book back into its defined place on the shelf. He decided to do something else, something completely different. He made for the training room in one of the towers of the castle. After two-hundred press-ups and one-hundred sit-ups he sat on a mat and meditated for a while.

Sidious rose from the mat. The meditations did yield its effects. He was much calmer now. And he could enjoy Plagueis’ absence now truly. Relaxed and without a concrete aim the young Sith looked out on the wide green surface of the Western Ocean, which embraced the island of Aborah. There was no way from the island, unless one had a convenient-sized small ship or one of those gliders … Sidious mused, what to do in the coming three days, if Plagueis would not be back till then. He made a plan. Just a three-day-plan.

_Three days later_

Sidious started to be concerned. Not about Plagueis directly. But about the fact, that the Order of the Sith would never be his device to freedom and success, that Plagueis did promise him, without a master. Hi didn’t dare to think about, what would become of him, when he would show up anew in the Youth-legislative-program on Chandrila as if nothing had happen. Four years of his live would have been derailed. And he could not even explain why. Sidious did forge a four-day-plan, to fill also the rest of the standard week.

_Four days later_

Sidious stood in the circular tower-chamber of Aborah castle and looked on the Western Ocean. The sight was overwhelmingly good today. So good that through the by the sun of Muunilinst heated-up whirring air he could spot on the horizon the lean, distorted silhouette of the capital Harnaidan.

The young Sith pondered feverishly how he could manage to contact his master without revealing weakness. He deduced that there was no way. The commander of the sun guard, who was on guarding duty together with the other ten silver-haired Echani men down before the castle, was conditioned to withstand mind-tricks. 11-4D was away with Plagueis and other droids or even binary units would not provide reasonable intermissions, to catch a sign of life from Plagueis. He would see through that. And Plagueis did forbid this! “ _I wish to be undisturbed!_ ”, he had explained to his apprentice majestically. And Palpatine had vowed silently to obey his master. ‘ _Just for a short while’_ , Plagueis’ words from two weeks ago did resonate within him anew. But two standard weeks were not but a short while! Not that time, not now … Never!

Sidious had to confess to himself, that he missed Plagueis. He would make thus a new week’s plan and adhere to it tightly in order to thwart silly thoughts. Principally two months could pass by and Plagueis’ absence would not hamper the spinning of the galaxy severely. Sidious did not sense any noticeable twists in the Force, which would indicate danger. And Darth Plagueis was so strong and so mighty. Who could ever harm him? But what, if still …?

He lowered his gaze spontaneously to the dark-green surface of the sea, mirroring the green sky of Muunilinst. Just now the waves did curl themselves in a distinguished way … Not the waves only … The Force itself curled, twirled and tossed in a well-known pattern. Sidious rose his expecting gaze towards the sky, to spot a small black spot far away … a small ship … Plagueis’ ship.

His master was back.

Sidious was angry about the fact that he ever did harbor any concerns about the Muun just for about one second. Abruptly he whirled towards the door, to step down the spiral stairs and to enter the library again. Plagueis should not think that his arrival would have caused too much turmoil inside his apprentice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memories, Sidious is having in this chapter are based upon the sexual encounters between Plagueis and Sidious in Darth Videtur's story "Breaking, breaking, Broken?", which also deals with that complex and wicked relationship.


	2. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a two week's absence, Darth Plagueis had finally returned to Aborah Castle. Sidious is trying to be as tough and eager to learn from his master as usual. But something has changed. And Sidious has to find out what.

The door to the library glided open. Plagueis glided in. His green robe of shimmer silk did not only shimmer, but its seam rustled and lingered over the floor, uttering sounds resembling a lustful slurp. Sidious did found that this lustful slurp was in a sharp contrast to the aloof and dignified stride of his tall master. Spontaneously he asked himself, why he didn’t register this outrageous slurp much earlier.

Sidious rose calmly from his chair to go to his master, to deliver the bow while greeting, as it was custom with the Sith.

“Master?”

“I see, you did spend that short while well, my apprentice”, Plagueis gave back with an obliging smile from above.

Sidious raised his gaze. “It was sufficient to train, what you instructed me to, master.”

He looked into Plagueis’ yellow eyes. Their look was benevolent and curious at the same time.

“What else was my apprentice up to?”

“I did perfect the Saarlac-meditation. And finally I worked my way through the book about the prevention of poisoning.”

“That was your wish for a long time, wasn’t it, Sidious?”, Plagueis stated with a thin mischievous smile.

“So you still know”, a palpably caught Sidious retorted.

Of course Plagueis did know about this. ‘ _And he will not cease to remember me again and again_ ’, Sidious thought. He was astounded mildly, that he did not feel wrath like usually while remembering this. Plagueis’ long absence apparently did contribute to the coming down of this tumult within his hart. He was done with, what Plagueis did take that time from him. He had become stronger! What pleasant side effect of his master’s long absence … Or did Plagueis want exactly this? To steel him, to make him fit for the mercilessness of the galaxy? Or to lift up their being together to a new level – a level unbeknownst to him yet? Or just, to get on him later even harder?

“Rise, Lord Sidious!”

Addressed like this, he rose almost jerkily from the dark brown wooden parquet which the floor of the library was made of.

“It’s time for some lightsaber training. Something I did really miss during the time of my absence”, Sidious heard his master say with an enticing twinkle.

Sidious found, that his master’s eyes didn’t look menacing at all now like usually. They rather understood him. Plagueis was the only one who understood him. Even if this understanding did pain, even hurt him sometimes. Like their lightsaber matches now and then. But also this was getting better. During their last fight Sidious did not receive even a single scratch. But neither did his master. Someday though, when he would have become even better in wielding his red blade, then he would inflict a scratch upon Plagueis. Not a scratch only. But this last thought seemed to be miles away.

No fight with a holo-simulation could replace the fight with his master. The young Sith felt this more and more, with every blow Plagueis let down on him. Finally he could test his boundaries again. Test, how good he really was. He drove Plagueis into a corner. Or did his master lure him there on purpose? They exchanged some strikes, then, after a mere blink of the eye, Plagueis was vanished from the now empty grey corner. Even before Sidious could turn around, a chair, hurled by the force hit Sidious’ head. He barely managed to stretch his lightsaber behind, feeling his master through the force only.

Clash!

His blade hit that of his master … and countered it. Satisfied, Sidious registered that the long absence of Plagueis did not have lowered his fast reflexes. Like in passing he turned, while the blades glued together. His master, through the crossed, in red energy locked blades, donned him an acknowledging grin. Sidious sucked that in. Then the realization rolled over him:

Yes, he had missed Plagueis!

Plagueis deactivated his blade. His apprentice did likewise. The long delicate hand of the Muun made an inviting gesture, leading off the training room.

“FourDee did prepare a lunch in the eating-room. And we surely deserve it now”, Plagueis said.

Sidious saw how Plagueis’ hand sunk down on the side again. He found, that the hands of Muuns are not that ugly actually. Previously he had considered them to be too long. But actually this length was very exciting. Especially that of the index and the ring finger. What you could be up to with them, what human fingers …

Sidious interrupted this thought abruptly. Actually he should be glad, that his master did not address him with some lewd suggestions now. They just wanted to eat - nothing else - especially, while FourDee had prepared meat for him. He could smell it already. When Plagueis was away, Sidious did not find any meat in the storage chamber. Thus he had snatched a small wooden boat to catch some fishes. The Echani-guards had watched him from the shore suspiciously, but he didn’t care. He but always did come back.

The steak the medi-droid did grill today, and only for Sidious, tasted really excellent. Sidious could feel the pleasure of his master about how his young apprentice basked in the joy of eating this meat. It seemed that Plagueis wanted to do some good to him really. Would that indulging ask for a price later? A bitter price, which would hurt? Was the worst yet to come?

Sidious monitored half clandestinely, how his master swallowed a bite one by one. Calm and relaxed Plagueis ate his vegetable-filled dumplings. His master took his time like with all things he liked. Like with the glass of wine, which he emptied more and more, without an outrageous slurping like so many Naboo did at home. And nothing in Plagueis’ presence did reveal any hint yet, that Plagueis saw anything else in Sidious than a table-companion. Actually this was but good. Still Sidious had the feeling that something was different. Or was it he, who was different from the usual?

Plagueis had drunken out his wine. Now he rose from the table, declaring the meal that swift way to be over. Sidious followed him into the living room, where the holo-screen was. Sidious looked musingly from behind at Plagueis’ butt, whose form was to be seen through the green shimmer-silk during their walk now and then. He knew already, that this arse was firm and crispy. But he didn’t had yet … Stop! It was time for the Afternoon-Holo-News.

Both Sith sat down on a sofa right in front of the big holo-screen.

“ _Chancellor Eixes Valorum does reject any responsibility for the obscure situation on Balmorra_ ”, the speaker of the Supreme Galactic Chancellor, a yellow Twi’lek, said with a repelling gesture of his right hand.

“I don’t think that he can get away like this from that affair so easily”, Sidious commented.

“Not just you, my apprentice”, Plagueis agreed, while 11-4D came to serve more wine from the bottle he did offer at lunch already.

Sidious sipped on his wine only slightly. He felt inspired enough by all that new impressions after a long time of solitude. His glance glided over the silhouette of his master sitting by his side. Contrary to most Muuns, Plagueis owned a taut, well-trained body. But this he knew since a long time. Why he thought about that just now? Plagueis did drink from the same wine he had drunken from too. And so not-interested in his apprentice, like Plagueis was now, it was impossible that his master did put something into his glass. Or 11-4D. He had monitored the droid during proffering the wine closely. As he did with his master.

Plagueis’ left hand slung in routine around the left arm-rest of the sofa, upon which they both sat. The pointed tips of the Muun’s long fingers curled softly into the dark green velvet of the arm-rest, to stretch again after a moment and to wander back to the top of the fleecy material covering the rest. Sidious caught himself to do the same with “his” right arm-rest. What Plagueis would probably say ... what Plagueis probably would _do_ , if he would perch his rosé-colored hand in the same manner upon the inviting thigh of his master, nestled into green too …?

“I’m just going to wash my hands”, Sidious butted into the Holo-News and rose hastily.

“Take your time”, Plagueis replied without even looking at him.

Sidious hurried out of the cosy living room. Finally he could let out his until now pent up feelings. At least a part of it. He felt, how the reddishness of shame shot up into his face. When he finally entered the next bathroom, he splashed his meanwhile red-glowing face with ice-cold water several times.

Did Plagueis just sent him away? Did the Muun perceive what improper thoughts he did have? And wanted to punish him, putting him off like this? It was clear to him that his master would never tolerate such a possessive grip from the side of his apprentice! But the biggest question roaming within himself, was, if he was really going to fall in love with his master. Anyway, Plagueis was the being, with whom he spent the most time of his life. He once red, that people liked most what they knew.

More and more cold water was shoveled into the face by Sidious’ eager hands.

Perhaps he liked his master exactly for this, because Plagueis did challenge him in the past and drove him to his limits, like he did never dream about in his worst nightmares. Exactly because Plagueis did make use and abuse of his body and soul. Surely he had deserved that. Because he was still imperfect in the arts of the Sith. Because four years ago he did kill his entire family aboard their ship. Because, he did race to death those two pedestrians with his pod-racer at Naboo …

Sidious stilled for a moment in his monotonous compulsion to wash. Alone those gone astray thoughts signaled to him, that he was somehow off balance. Of course! Love makes weak and enhances feelings. It makes sensible! His conscience announced itself being still there! That was surely not the kind of lesson a Sith-master would teach an apprentice. But if not, what kind of lesson then?

Sidious found that every minute, he spent in the bathroom any longer, would be felt by his master to be an unseemly long stay away.

Just a last splash of water into the face!

Time to rise up the shields around his thoughts and feelings again. While sneaking back into the living-room, he pondered, how the master-apprentice-relationship would develop, if he would really get into a love-relationship with his master. Would that affect his toughness and ruthlessness one time? Or that of Plagueis? What would such a love mean for the Grand Plan of the Sith? Would he ever bring it over his heart, to kill his master in order to take an apprentice of his own? Plagueis surely would become old and rotten by the time. Feelings would change. There was so much time left until then.

‘ _Why not indulge, when the moment is so convenient? Surely I could profit from the sympathy Plagueis is harboring for me even more … as long as I will not exaggerate my own tender feelings towards him_ ’, Sidious thought in self-admonishing, before he opened the door to the living-room once more.

“That was but a long while”, Plagueis stated.

“I hope, the Holo-News did not bore you all too much”, Sidious replied with a coy smile.

“Not at all. On Mustafar two Jedi were killed. Officially they fell into a lava-stream by accident. Unofficially they came too close to the accounting facility of Damask Holdings on this planet. Something I had to thwart.”

“A reason for your journey, master?”

“One reason”, Plagueis answered and his yellow eyes watched his apprentice intensively, following the movement of Sidious’ right arm.

“Is something wrong with the arm-rest, Sidious?”

“No. There is nothing with the arm-rest”, Sidious replied in a tone, as if the question of his master would have been of banality.

“And still you did let it go, as I asked you about it. When it is not the arm-rest, what is occupying you then, my apprentice?”

Sidious looked into the eyes of his master almost stubbornly. That was none of Plagueis’ business! Unimaginable to confess, what he just had thought. So he tried a distraction.

“What were the names of the two Jedi?”, he asked, trying to make the glance of his blue eyes to appear especially innocent.

“Well, you don’t care about that truly, Sidious”, Plagueis retorted with a mocking smile.

Sidious went hot. Plagueis had such a deep voice, which could sound incredibly erotic. Like now! It was obvious that his master did catch him in the act.

He looked on Plagueis’ prominent chin and the almost over the upper lip hanging tip of his long nose. His master’s chin and nose tip seem to put a double lock on him. Thus the Muun would surely do with his business-partners during negotiations. Sidious found that resolve and the herewith connected facial expression tremendously attractive!

No, there was no use to deny any further. His master did realize everything!

How long Plagueis would put him off now, before he would reveal his transgression thoroughly and humiliate him afterwards for it? Would Darth Plagueis, after he was done with him, insult him of being weak?

He saw, how Plagueis turned to him fully, how he reached out for him with his long arms. The slender hands of his master gripped his shoulders, to drag him near. He saw, how Plagueis’ almost lipless mouth came near his own. He knew that. But still it was suddenly completely new and different for him.

Sidious closed his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part it is going to become more physical. And much more than this.


	3. Unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious is going to be taken by Plagueis - in every way?

„Look at me!“, Plagueis demanded.

Obeying, Sidious opened his eyes again. He spotted his master approaching him. Plagueis pushed him down on the sofa. He felt his lips trembling, while met by those of his master. Sidious felt boiling hot. Plagueis’s kiss was fierce and demanding - just like he knew it. But now his human face had become bright red for certainty. Plagueis would notice that – how embarrassing! Sidious’s eyelids fluttered, while Plagueis‘s lips and tongue took from his mouth what they wanted and could. Sidious laid back his head in order to taste every touch, every drop of saliva wetting his mouth to the full. Now Plagueis’s hand was foundling the back of his head too, massaging his scalp all through the curly red hair. Sidious enjoyed his head being held in position by Plagueis’s hand and mouth entirely. He had to do absolutely nothing and could relish in this stable position totally.

Plagueis’s lips became softer and more gentle - as became the kiss. Sidious moaned and let fall himself into that kiss thoroughly. Yeah, Plagueis loved him! The Muun had fallen for him long ago for sure. By the day he went at Naboo after him, the clueless seventeen year old one. And now he desired the Muun likewise. Was that love? Where was that going to end? The young Sith couldn’t care less now, even though he should. He let out a grunt of indulgence, while Plagueis’s tongue fawned around his palate. The young Sith was about to drown in the kiss, which was as intensive as it was never before.

Plagueis unhitched his lips at once and rose again. Sidious looked at him questioningly. The golden eyes of his master had become mere slits and their look was loaded with gleeful softness. Suddenly their gaze hardened and switched into in an expression of vile triumph. Just one moment later they were as gloomy and greedy as he used them to know in this kind of being together with Plagueis. Sidious sucked in the greed and the longing of is master for his body. It fueled his own Dark Side presence and Sidious enjoyed how the feelings stirred up something deep within in his lower parts. He moaned in expectation while Plagueis came near again to undress his apprentice, to untie the belt of his black tunic, to tear down his also black trousers in one swift pull.

„So soft, so fragile“, murmured Plagueis, while he let his bony yet elegant hand glide from Sidious’s throat down to his navel and even further, until it reached the red bushlands between Palpatine’s legs in order to bury itself down there.

Sidious found the pull of Plagueis‘s hand at his pubic hair just right. When Plagueis’s rummaging hand reached the center of that short curly hair, Sidious’ body rose spontaneously, to plummet down suddenly one moment later. The pull on his pubic hair was just strong enough to arouse him, but did not hurt. The pain would come later … But that was not important now and far away … far, far away.

… Yeah, he had missed Plagueis in those two weeks heavily! …

And he was curious about how his Sith master would respond to the newly blossomed feelings of his apprentice. Would he have it off with him now differently than in the past? More tenderly, more slowly? Hopefully not too tenderly! Otherwise it would become too absurd, too sweetish!

In a casual flowing movement Plagueis slipped his green tunic and his black undershirt above the elongated head and dashed both carelessly down on the carpet of the floor.

Plagueis looked down on his panting apprentice – laying spread out before him. Sidious’ penis raked up already fully erected. That was more than he had expected. 

„So horny, my apprentice? I did not do anything yet“, Plagueis teased.

Like just in passing, his index finger touched the rose colored tip of his apprentice’s rod.

Sidious trembled and moaned hard.

More than content, Plagueis watched the milky juice, gathering at the tip of his apprentice’s penis in pre-joy, now moistening his long light-grey index finger. In swift resolve he pushed the slick finger between Sidious’s thin shivering lips. He grunted satisfied, while his apprentice licked clean the Muun’s finger, swallowing down his own liquids.

„Was it two weeks only?“, Plagueis asked in distinguished astonishment. „You look kind of different, Lord Sidious“, he added in an almost funny way, pulling his index finger out of Sidious’s mouth.

„Moods come and go“, Sidious retorted nonchalantly.

„So should I be absent for such a time even more, that my apprentice may welcome me back in such a high-strung expectation?“, Plagueis asked in a chatting manner.

Then he took his time to take off his tight black trousers and his slip. He sat down cross-legged on the sofa, while his giant grey and already hardened cock exposed itself while rising up into the air unmistakably.

Plagueis smiled to himself inwardly. Even now, when the better of his apprentice was gotten by the feelings towards him, Sidious tried to maintain an iron control – he fought hard, lest he should let slip out anything inappropriate.

Admirable! Irresistible!

He wondered about, how he would react, when his apprentice in his momentarily mawkishness would utter some romantic nonsense. No! Not his perfect apprentice!

„I but hope, you still remember, what my slave taught you four weeks ago, Sidious“, Plagueis said in a drawling way and sent his thoughts and desires via the force to his apprentice.

A gleeful shudder ran down Sidious’s spine while receiving the telepathic message about his master’s slippery thoughts. He rose instantly to kneel down before his master, bowing low, to close his mouth around the remarkable penis tip, he loathed for so many times earlier. Yes, it was much easier now. And not due to the training with the Zeltron slave only.

He sucked and licked for a while on Plagueis‘s glans, then he took his master’s giant apparatus deep into his throat. _And always breath through your nose!_ , he recalled his lesson a month ago. Yapp, it worked! Like the slave did predict and did himself with his young red-haired trainee. Sidious had been grateful to Plagueis, that he showed such honesty towards his apprentice, not to demand of him to humiliate himself while satisfying the slave in the same manner in order to test his abilities. Apparently Plagueis trusted his skills in these things. And … of course Plagueis wanted him for himself only. Just like now.

He heard Plagueis‘s breath going harder. He felt, how a herald of lust dropped out of Plagueis‘s big rod into his mouth. Instantly he drew himself back a bit and sucked the tip, coaxing out even more of the, how he knew even without looking at, clear juice. He swallowed the liquid and felt, how it glided down his gullet.

Plagueis pushed him away from his mid abruptly. Sidious glanced into Plagueis’s yellow eyes, out of which sheer desire and greed were exuding. Yesss, something like that he’d expected too.

„Lay down again!“, Plagueis commanded.

Sidious let himself down on the sofa eagerly. His expecting blue eyes darted towards his master. Plagueis did not overlook that some yellowish hue had mingled into the usual sky-blue of his apprentice’s eyes, while his rosy rod rose up again in wanton desire.

„Seems like, you can’t get it soon enough to be filled up by me, my apprentice“, Plagueis said with a feisty smile.

Sidious‘s penis stiffened instantly, protruding straight up into the air. Plagueis realized that the rod of his apprentice had become hard like a rock by his voluptuous words.

„You like when I speak to you like this, don’t you?“, Plagueis purred, while his long gray hand enclosed the aroused member of his apprentice. Sidious‘s embarrassed glance by these words passed his master by.

„Even if you never would admit, would you, Palpatine?“, he hissed, grabbing Sidious’s chin resolutely, turning the smaller face fully towards his own again, while his left hand was still engaged to claw around Sidious‘ member.

In Sidious’s veins the blood froze for a moment due to this double vice-like grip. Then sweat was pouring out from each and every poor. Something flowed down his penis. _Yeah, there was some more juice exiting_ , as Sidious realized, ashamed that his master did pull his secret triggers so well. Still holding the human’s chin and rod in place, Plagueis brought his head down and started to satisfy his apprentice orally. Spontaneously Sidious wanted to bring his upper body up, not only to see the rare experience with his very eyes. But Plagueis’s hand on his chin made his efforts to be in vain. His upper body was stilled where it was on the sofa.

Sidious whimpered.

His master did that even better and more sensually than the Zeltron four weeks ago. _Was Plagueis that outstanding good in such matters or did he just hire an average instructor to demonstrate his apprentice afterwards, who was the master in all things?_ Sidious told himself, that it didn’t matter. Plagueis licked and sucked fantastic! He almost took his whole dick into his mouth while his long tongue did stroll along the wet and slick shaft. Sidious was about to come … right into his master’s mouth!

Plagueis’s mouth released Sidious‘s lance from its slick embrace suddenly. Sidious knew why.   

Plagueis’s right hand did let Sidious’s chin go. A moment later the younger Sith felt the very same hand grabbing the ankles of both his legs to pull them behind his head. One bunch of his red hair was entangled between his toes but Sidious merely noticed it while the main focus of his senses lay somewhere else. Meanwhile Plagueis‘s other hand took some of Sidious’s pre-ejaculate from his longing tip in order to wet his apprentice’s back entrance. Sidious felt one of his master’s long fingers to wander inside his anus, distributing strings of his human liquid generously there. The long grey finger slipped out again … to come back with more juice … Plagueis’s pre-joice this time, like Sidious could smell easily.

Unbelievable! Plagueis wanted to make it easier for him! Now he felt two fingers of his master inside him. He even widened him, before ....

Sidious relaxed.

Plagueis‘s manhood filled his tight channel up to the brim at once.  For a moment everything clenched inside the apprentice to expel this voluminous hard cudgel jeering at any average human size. Then Sidious let his constriction go. Only now, the Muun inside started to move. Sidious took in a heavy breath to exhale it likewise. Plagueis did grant him indeed the time necessary to relax beforehand! Sidious’s eyes became slits to follow the movements of his master’s upper body, while laying on his back passively, letting happen, what happened, while the sofa’s plush under their unified frame bounced up and down. Then his body responded to the guiding movements, working against to meet them. Friction became most intense, letting bodies clash together fiercely. Due to his master’s rubbing rod, Sidious could tell how his prostate did swell above his rectum.

Sidious had never imagined enjoying sex with his master from the first minute until now like that. He glanced into Plagueis’s yellow eyes, which shone bright from above like two fires. Just like his own eyes now for sure.

Plagueis paused.

Stricken in his own lust, Sidious constricted his tight channel anew, awaiting even more pleasure. Once again he felt Plagueis’s hand on his lance - going up and down there. After finding the right rhythm he resumed thrusting into Sidious … over and over again … bigger and harder than ever. That was too much for the younger Sith. His body reared up to land with his red head on Plagueis’s collarbone. His master’s patient but resolute hand put him back on the sofa immediately.

Sidious gasped.

Then his hot semen splashed out to hit his master’s chest and belly, while Plagueis ejected his load into his apprentice below. Laid like this on the sofa again, the younger Sith could see the eyes of his Muun-master turning into two blazing suns, which would burn him, should this last for too long.

‚ _I love you, master!_ ‘, Sidious thought totally forlorn in himself, to be ashamed the very moment after his silent confession.

He suppressed a loud groan, which became a low one instead. Then he pondered Plagueis’s thoughts and feelings, which lay blank and frank, hovering over him in the ongoing orgasm like an open book. Sidious read endless joy, happiness, easiness … and … affection … Yes! Plagueis loved him! He had known this always! Together they would bring down all of their enemies and take over the galaxy! He withdrew his pondering wits from his master’s mind quickly, before the Muun’s orgasm would end and he would put up the shields around his mind again, then noticing Sidious‘s transgression of reading his thoughts.

Plagueis dwelled in, how the Midichlorians whirred around their unified bodies. In earlier times Sidious did fight Plagueis in such moments in order to keep an emotional distance. Now his apprentice struggled about keeping a distance from his very own derailed unleashed self. Would Sidious win this fight? His apprentice flew against him with every fiber of his human body. Even though he was ashamed about it the very same time. Plagueis felt the urge to tear down that wall of shame. Just this once! Plagueis sent downwards another wave of his own affection. It seemed to hurt Sidious. But now Plagueis‘s affection did not meet defiant hatred but the very same affection bouncing back. That was – unfamiliar. He felt Sidious’s control getting weaker and weaker. Then, at once, Sidious surrendered his invisible weapons – just for this short while …

… Sidious loved him back!

Plagueis looked once more into the flaming golden eyes of the younger Sith below him. He let go the rose colored legs, he did hold in place all the time. He wrapped his long arms and legs around his apprentice, while the latter’s legs were pressed via the weight of the Muun even farther down beneath Sidious’s head. Sidious ached, laced up by the four, no, five limbs of his masters into a package, caught in the ardent embrace of the elder Sith.

Something cracked.

No … not bones. That sounded different. Both of them knew. Plagueis felt instead, that he had just broken a blockade in the muscles at the back of his apprentice. And some other blockade in his mind as well.

Sidious stopped breathing while his heart skipped one … two beats. That overwhelming onslaught on all his cautious control devices was … impossible to withstand! But why resist any longer? Plagueis knew it anyway. Plagueis had felt his fledgling affection right after his return to Aborah … returning to him, his loyal apprentice! Plagueis had told him, that the rule of two, as the Muun had learnt it from his own master, was obsolete now. Right now Sidious understood why: Because they needed each other - would need each other always! He, Sidious, belonged truly here, on his master’s long conquering pole. He just hadn’t known it – two years ago. But now he was twenty-one - the age of reason at his homeworld Naboo. The age of reason, to discover what was good for him, really good … soo goooood!

The supreme Dark Lord shivered. He reveled in the delicacy of the moment, in how his apprentice pressed his longing self against his master’s larger frame above, letting his semen and his love flow, while Plagueis himself released his white burden into Sidious below, whose channel clenched voluptuously around his best part, relaxing anew, clenching once more - over and over again – How both their presences were melted in the force like never before.

Plagueis … no … Plagueis and Sidious basked in a unison so absolute and intimate - second to nothing. The antique philosopher Shassium once had said: _We are all two-faced beings, divided by the Force and fated for eternity to search out our hidden identities._ Plagueis and Sidious had already found their true identity. Today they had mastered the second challenge: to overcome the separation, the force had imposed upon them both - until now.

They had become one.

Through the haze of his euphoria Plagueis realized, that the end of their unification was near. But some day, when they had archived true parity, then Sidious would understand too. Then he would be truly his.

Forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Shassium and his theory are mentioned at the beginning of ch. 22 (Ordinary Beings) of the Darth Plagueis novel by James Luceno.


	4. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious is coming down from his high slowly. Just to discover about another ability, his master has archieved recently.

Exhausted from common orgasm Sidious sighed. Plagueis pulled his softened member out of him and left the living room without saying any word or to have even a look at his apprentice. After some minutes of rest Sidious rose alike, gathered his clothes from the floor and headed to the chambers designated to him by his master, to clean himself and to abide his time until the evening. The young Sith-apprentice spent the rest of the day with reading and to arrange his notices in a certain system – just like he always did in order to calm down his thoughts and feelings and to give them structure.

Later in the evening 11-4D came.

“Would you like me to bring you a dinner?”

“Thanks, but I’ll do that by myself this evening”, Sidious replied. The preparation of his meal would help him too, to regain his inner balance. But before doing that he was interested in something else.

“Did Magister Damask say anything, when he wants to see me again?” he asked the staunch medi-droid.

“He will be busy until tomorrow after. Until then you have spare time”, 11-4D explained in his metallic voice.

Sidious pondered about, why his master did retreated from him that suddenly, as soon as he returned to him after two weeks absence from Aborah. Did Plagueis need more distance after he felt the affection of his apprentice for him so unexpectedly?

Did he, Sidious, go too far?

He knew, that Plagueis would answer this question of his - sooner or later. He just would sit and wait – let his master come … let him come … how strange sounded that now. Stricken into such self-doubting thoughts in the late evening, Sidious went to bed.

When Palpatine did wake up next morning, he realized that the question, if he went too far with his affection for his master, was not that urgent like it was yesterday. And the more the day did proceed, the more his moods of yesterday waned.

 _Moods come and go_.

Actually that was a very ordinary sentence, spontaneously grasped and uttered, to distract from his inner tumult. But why his moods of yesterday did go, vanished that quickly? _How would it feel like, when he would face Plagueis next noon?_ he thought, while he ate his lunch all alone.

On the next noon master and apprentice did meet in the dining room instantly. Plagueis did provide again meat for his apprentice, but it did not taste the way it did two days before - though it tasted exactly like on that day.

“Come with me!” Plagueis ordered, after he emptied his glass of red wine.

Sidious trailed behind him mechanically, without any concerns or expectations. The seam of Plagueis’s gown swept over the polished floor just like two days before, this time without evoking any erotic associations in Sidious. _Why not now?_ he asked himself astounded.

As soon as they arrived in the living room, Plagueis loosened his belt and let down his trousers. With disdain Sidious looked upon the pale grey rod of his master, pointing in his direction - just monstrous and disgusting! How could he ever two days ago …?

“Kneel!” Plagueis commanded in a harsh voice, tinged with desire.

And so Sidious knelt and started to suck the thick stiff cudgel of his master reluctantly.

“You seem kind of changed, my apprentice. Are two days really that long ago?” Plagueis sneered with his deep voice.

The young red-haired Naboo found it inappropriate to give a matching reply to that taunt of his master. It wasn’t about finding a sparking idea, but ...  he sucked on for ten standard minutes, while a musing Plagueis glided with his hand through his curly combed back red hair, then over his freckled cheek … the same hand he deemed to be slender and elegant two days ago had turned into a hard bony greedy spider now. No doubt, Plagueis liked his physical attributes as a human and he enjoyed them to the full …

“Such a well-behaved Sith-apprentice you are”, Plagueis mocked further. “You really want me to fill every hole inside you … one after one … Isn’t that so, Looord Sidious?” With those smoothly pronounced words the grey hand of the Muun slid tenderly under his apprentice’s prominent split chin.

Too tenderly!

An angered Sidious felt, how his trousers tightened, how his manhood rose up against the black material – how his stiffening rod wanted to get away from him – right towards his master.

No!

Sidious felt, how he, despite of all the seething excitement, loathed his master. Exactly for this! Because Plagueis managed it time and time again … whenever he wanted … Sidious hated himself for his so easy to manipulate body – or rather for his wobbling mind? Plagueis’s stirring up words had been first in the end.

Plagueis's giant rod burst and splashed its white load into Sidious’s fine little mouth. Spontaneous disgust flooded Sidious, while he swallowed the semen of his master hastily. Then Plagueis pulled his softening manhood out of his mouth and wiped it clean with a wet towel, proffered to him by the eagerly rolled by 11-4D.

“Go now!” the Sith master commanded the apprentice, while 11-4D offered the latter a wet towel as well.

 _It’s over_ , Sidious thought relieved, while he rose to leave the cosy living room immediately.

As he came to his room, he sighed, reveling in a newly found liberation. He was soothed about, that he didn’t feel any love for Plagueis anymore. Now he was on the safe side again – the side of hatred, of selfishness - the side of pursuit for unlimited power, endless freedom – just where he knew his way around. Plagueis also seemed not to care too much about the events of two days ago.

 _That’s good too_ , Sidious thought contentedly.

When in the evening 11-4D came to bring the dinner into his tiny study-chamber, a spontaneous thought flashed up in Sidious.

“What actually happened to the Zeltron, who served here a month ago?” Sidious asked the droid.

“Magister Damask found other uses for him.”

Sidious knew that FourDee would never reveal things unless his contemporary master would condone it. Thus it was up to him to ask Plagueis directly. He wasn’t in a hurry about that.

After two more standard weeks he found the courage.

The big ample training hall was cold and hostile as ever, but after one and a half hours of lightsaber training it felt so hot for Sidious like a kettle full of ember. He didn’t even got a scratch from the duel. Once again! The young Sith didn’t need an explicit praise of his Master, whose acknowledging glance told him everything.

“Master?”

Plagueis’s clear yellow eyes fixated him, while sweat pearled from his grey forehead and poured down left and right his prominent nose until it reached his thin lips. There was an expectation in the look of the elder Sith, as if he would anticipate already, what his apprentice was up to.

“What became of the Zeltron, who in the past … did serve me in a certain way?”

Plagueis looked at him, as Sidious would have asked for the weather. Then he let out a heinous laughter.

“You surely wanted to say: ‘who in the past gave me certain lectures’”.

Sidious narrowed his eyes angrily. But only a moment later he let pearl off the anger. Plagueis smiled. The self-control of his apprentice became better and better.

“I already thought, you would never ask, my apprentice. Well, I conducted several experiments on him in the past. You surely know that Zeltrons are known in the galaxy for their ability to exude pheromones to influence the moods and the psychic state of the people dealing with them. And there is no device to halt such an invasion”, Plagueis explained apodictically, while his gaze was penetrating Sidious.

“Also not in that book”, the two heads bigger Muun added with a raised index-finger.

Sidious sighed inwardly. Why couldn’t Plagueis stop to remind him on that book, his apprentice was so infatuated with? Sidious knew the answer. Because it was the Sith-master’s nature to deny his apprentice exactly what he was craving for. Was Plagueis about to take that book out of reach for him?

“Thus I extracted from his body the respective substance, which allowed me some time ago …”

Plagueis made an artificial pause. Sidious’s blue eyes widened. He already had had a vague idea about it, but to hear it right here so bluntly from his master's mouth was appalling so much more .

“… to insinuate feelings inside me, which I actually haven’t like this”, did Sidious complete Plagueis’s sentence accusingly.

It struck him like a laser-beam, why Plagueis had left him alone for two weeks at Aborah before this miraculous change. For he should miss Plagueis before, long for him. And he should not be able to judge that change properly. How wily Plagueis was! He did have cooked him soft before he ate him up! To eat up everything of him! Spontaneous disgust surged up in Sidious. Much more disgust than he ever had felt during having sex with his master. The Dark Lord had toyed with his feelings – had toyed with him. And then he let him fall, until he discovered the aching truth all by himself.

“Concerning this, every hypnotizer will tell you, that you can only spellbind a person, when she let it happen. There must be some sediments, only waiting to be whirled up”, Plagueis declared and his left arm made a circle into the air, while the long black sleeve of his gown was whirling behind.

Sidious’s self-control was challenged again. He felt his body starting to tremble. He suppressed that by folding his hands before his chest strongly into each other – pausing like a statue – searching for a convenient release for his pent up wrath. _Plagueis had no right …!_ He was aware that Plagueis did recognize, did understand his rage. No way to hide that from the elder experienced Muun. Plagueis would tell him, that a Sith-apprentice has to follow his master in every way. _Yes, Plagueis had every right!_ There was no way to win a duel based on accusations which would only lead to one – the revelation of weakness. His, Sidious’s, weakness and defeat! There was only one way to escape that bitter finality.

“You wanted to teach me a lesson, to suspect any spontaneously boiling up feelings from the beginning.”

Plagueis’s yellow eyes wrinkled in delight. Sidious let out a slow exhaling breath. He had found the right words, had shown the right attitude. _It was over!_

“As I see I don’t have to repeat this lesson”, Plagueis confirmed Sidious’s assumption.

The very same hand which had described the circle into the air before, now cupped Sidious’s shoulder in a lascivious way. A shudder of disdain went down Sidious’s spine.

“Where is he now?” he asked, almost breathless.

“Down in the laboratory.”

Sidious went cold. He assumed strongly, that 11-4D cut the mark of the spine of the Zeltron slave, as he did with many experimental objects of his master, to push his mind into eternal night, while his body was alive and well. Plagueis meanwhile drained more and more of his pheromones in order to manipulate his apprentice and soon surely other people. Plagueis helped himself on the Zeltron, like he coaxed out of his apprentice a certain white juice in lustful excitement, whenever he wished to.

Like a beaten Kath-hound Sidious sneaked back into his chamber. The punishing face of his father appeared right before him. Cosinga Palpatine would turn around in his grave for sure, would he ever know that his misfit firstborn son did love that suspect Muun by his own free will, and be it just for a short while. But what haunted the young Naboo most was another dread of his: Could it be, that despite of all he but loved Plagueis a bit? Though he hated him so ardently? Was this the reason, the pheromones could overwhelm him that day so easily?

 _These are just pure transitory transparent machinations … just for a short while!_ , he shoved his fear away.

Much more important was that Plagueis had fallen immortally for his young apprentice. And that not only physically - even though the cunning Muun would never admit it.  Sidious felt that in every minute he spent in such an improper encounter with his master. And there were no pheromones, was no anti-poison, no cure which could save his master from the undoing, which would arise for Darth Plagueis out of that mawkish weakness. That undoing shall come, when Plagueis would imagine himself to have reached the goal of his wishes, when the Muun, lullabied in the wane of his seemingly unlimited power, would deem himself all too safe. Then Darth Sidious would repel him with a strength never known before ... he would let Plagueis suffer … terribly suffer … Yeah! He would pay it back to Darth Plagueis … to annihilate him thoroughly soon after!

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He only wanted to have a friend", Sidious is mocking Maul in "The wrath of Darth Maul" by Ryder Wyndham. And so wanted Plagueis. With desastrous results - at first for Plagueis himself, later for the whole galaxy, as it turnes out much later.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first English short story of mine. If you should find any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me about it.


End file.
